The warblers watch The wedding band
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Jeff doesnt tel the warblers he is in the new episode of the wedding band,'till they come over and watch it themselves Couples:New!Wevid,Niff,Thadbastian Thanks for the idea R5Girlo!


Hola** people! so got a one shot request from:*drum Roll* R5 Girlo! Thanks for your idea!:D Sorry i had to change it a bit **

**Prompt: The warblers are watching TBS and the wedding band comes on,and they see Jeff and Rocky on the show dancing to i want it that way,and start to tease him.(WARNING!:Ni****ff,Klaine,Flad,and Wevid Fluff!(Maybe)**

**Thanks for your request!,I take any requests,so if you guys have any just PM me them,alright then on with the story,and NO crappy season 4 characters either well maybe sebastain**

**Bold is thoughts**

* * *

**At the warbler meeting**

Wes:*Bangs gavel*"Okay guys we have done every activity,so far this year,but we're missing one thing,can anybody guess what that is?

Trent:MOVIE/TV WARBLER NIGHT!

Thad:*Cover his ears*Yes,Geez Trent you didn't have to scream it out!

Trent:Sorry

David:Its okay Trent,but yes we haven't done that particular thing,so shall we go over the details everyone?

Jeff;Do we have too *Whines*

Nick: Sorry Jeffy but we gotta,and the wedding band is gonna be on!You know how much we love that show Jeff please for me*Pouts*

Wes: Warbler Jeff do you oppose to the idea?

Jeff:Yes

Nick: Why Jeffy?

Jeff: *Thinks,**Holy mother freaking LMFAO,what do i say,i don't wanna oppose but i don't anyone to watch the new episode of the wedding band,shiz shiz shiz what to do,what to do?Freak Jeff!,Your Freaking Jeff Anthony Germaine Steven Sterling!***"well Im...uh...I'm gonna go visit my mom and siblings uh what night is it?**  
**

Wes: Tonight

Jeff: Well then I'm going over tonight then wont I?

Nick: Jeff dont lie

Jeff: why would you think Im lying?

Nick: Cause your family is in puerto Rico for Justin's movie(Ross)

Jeff: *Nervous*How do you know that?

Nick: Cause one: your sweating and that only happens when your lying and nervous at the same time,and two:cause i just got a call from your mom before practice from her saying they were at the airport

Jeff: dang it!

Wes: Well your plan didn't work Jeff,so will you participate in this?Cause if you dont then we wont complete or Warbler report cards,and that affects of Dalton report cards, so what will it be?

Nick:Come on Jeff,please

Jeff: Fine!I'll participate!,So where do we meet

Thad:Your dorm,Duh!

Niff: Why our dorm?

Kurt: Cause its the biggest

Blaine: Ours is bigger Kurt you know that,and so is Wevid's

Trent: Thats cause you guys are gay or Bi,Im not judging but you are,so Dalton gave you guys more space

Nick: My mom and dad and Jeff's mom payed for ours & Dalton doesn't know im Gay and Jeff's Bi though,and-

Jeff: *Fan Boy's* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!I DIDNT KNOW WEVID WAS REAL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!BEATZ YOU SON OF A GUN IM GONNA KILL YOU!, and actually nicky-kinns im officialy gay now!*Smiles*

Nick:YES!

Beatz: Why?Blaine knew too

Kurt: *Fan boys w/ Jeff* BLAINE YOU KNEW!ME AND JEFF HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF WEVID COMING TRUE AND YOU NEVER TOLD US! that is cold!

Blaine and Nick: Sorry we thought you knew

Nickolas: Can stop talking and wevid and niff and klaine plz,the rest of us are straight lines here!

Flint:Not all of us Nick-2,Not all of us

Nick:Nick-2?

Logan:We came up with it while you guys were in Hawaii

Thad: I went too

Flint:And me

Blaine:whatever guys what matters is that we do it,so all in favor of participating raise hands

Everyone:*Raise hands*

Wes: Okay then we will all meet at Niff's dorm then,at 7:30,okay meeting dismissed*Bangs Gavel*

**At Niff's Dorm,7:00 PM**

Nick: Jeffy come on the warblers are gonna be here soon

Jeff:*In Nick's bed under the covers*Okay then well make sure they stay quiet cause im going to sleep night nicky*Turns around and tries to fall asleep*

Nick:*smirking* Okay then fine,i guess Jeffy wont shower with me then and watch me strip my cloths off

Jeff:*Shoots up out of bed*I'M UP I'M UP!

Nick:Okay come on Jeffy,lets go before they get here*Walks to the bathroom*

Jeff:*Follows him running*NICK WAIT I WANNA DO THE JOB!

**After a...hmm...interesting shower(Its my first time writing something gay and something with well sex so cut me some slack,Im 11!)**

Nick:*Comes out of the shower*Dang Jeff,you did an awesome job

Jeff:*Comes out too*Um nick you did the work not me,I just pleasured your job

Nick:Sure Jeffie whatever you say

Jeff:*Get a txt from ?,Smiles*

Nick:Who is it?

Jeff: oh um just a friend

Nick: Jeff what are you hiding?

Jeff: Sorry Nicky poo cant say

Nick: But i thought you trusted me?*About to cry*

Jeff:*Sigh* Fine,I was planning on a trip for us

Nick: For what?

Jeff: Sorry babe,just trust me

Nick: Okay*Hears the door* I got it

Jeff: Okay*Goes to the TV*

Warblers;*Come in*

Trent,Flad,Klaine: WEDDING BAND TIME!

Jeff:Oh my...

Thad:*Comes in looking at his and watch*Come on we dont have time to get ready,Nick popcorn quick,Wes get the soda out,Jesse start passing out the pizza we only have 12 minutes till it starts!ITS GO TIME BOYS!

Sebastian: Aw i love how Thad gets all in control*Looks at Thad yelling at Trent dreamily*

Jeff: How?

Sebastian: Shut up Blondie Im dreaming here!

Jeff:*Walk away with his hands up*

Thad:Okay okay 12 minutes are up! Sit your friggin arses down in front of the Tv!It starts in 60 seconds.59.58.57,56,.51.50.4-

Jesse:We know how to count Thad!

Warblers:*Sit down*

Thad:.-

Warblers:THAD!

Thad:Sorry*Sits down next to Sebastian*hey bas

Sebastian:*Blushes* Uh hey Thad,Um he-he um so do you like the wedding band?

Thad:They raised me to love it

Sebastian:Your parents?

Thad:No birds,dogs,cats,animals and these people

Sebastian:*Laughs*

Flint: Shhhhhhh Boys its starting

**15 minutes later**

TV: Ooh girl I'm feeling you*'Just a Krush' Start walking in*

**Warblers:*Mouths open looking at Jeff***

**Jeff:Just watch**

Barry**(Sorry don't know their names)** :They're a boy band/Cover band and seattles hottest act on the scene

Harold Perrrineau**(Sorry again don't know their names in the show):**Barry how do you know about them?

Barry:I do my recon,the one in the lid is Shane he's the brains,choreographer,fashion designer,they may look 15 but they're fully developed douche bags.

Courtney:Just don't start anything

Tommy:We're adults,we're not gonna start anything

Shane:start what your period*jeff laughs*

Tommy:Really wanna take off your glittery wristband and say that to my face

Shane:Not into violence just into music

Tommy:Music?You guys don't even play any instruments

Quinn:Our voices are our instruments

Barry: I'm gonna strangle you with your headsets

Shane: They're wireless as-face

Courtney;Okay boys,can we just chill out

: Shane Quinn lets just keep this professional

Shane:Your right ,we should respect our elders

Barry:Oh this isn't over

*Next scene*

Shane:Who's ready to aboard the stain train(I think thats what he says)

*Music starts*

Shane:*Dancing* _Yeah,You are my fire,the one,desire,beneath,when i say,i want it that way  
_

Group:_But we,are two worlds apart cant reach to your heart,when you say that i want it that way_

_Tell me why!_

_Aint nothin but a heart ache _

___Tell me why!_

_Aint nothin but a mistake_

_Tell me why!_

_I never wanna hear you say _

_I want it that way!_

*Song ends goes to commercial*

Nick:Jeffery Anthony Germaine Steven Sterling!

Jeff:*Holding in a laugh*Y-y-yes dear?

Nick:*Screaming*YOU WERE ON THE FUCKING WEDDING BAND WITH JACOB(Rocky) AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME!*Mad*

Jeff:Sorry nicky kins i didn't want to and Jacob Made me!*phone rings*Speak of the devil*Picks up*Hey baby bro wassup?

Jacob:Why did Thad just text me saying 'hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahah hahahahhaha Niff is fighting over the wedding band ep with you guys in it,and nicky is NOT happy'?

Nick:JACOB I DON'T WANT YOU CALLING WHEN I'M YELLING AT JEFF CALL LATER PLZ!

Jacob: k bye jeffy boy!

Jeff: Bye bye Jakey boy!Tell your BF i said Hi

Jacob:Jeff!*Hangs up**(when Jeff said BF he meant Calum FYI)***

Nick: Im so Mad at you right now

Jeff:Sorry Nicky

Nicky*feels bad for yelling at jeff*Its okay baby but really what did you expect me to be

Jeff:*Shrugs*

Nick:I love you

Jeff:Love you too baby

Thad:hey was it wrong that me and 'bas were turned on sooo bad when Jeff was dancing

Nick:GUYS!

Sebastian:Sorry but he did look sexy

Everyone:True true

Jesse:I would turn Gay for that

Boys:*Agree*

Wes: And all these warblers have turned Mad

Thad:*Kisses Sebastian*

Sebastian:*Kisses back,Turned on*

Niff:*Trying to have sex*

Trent:I believe we should leave

Wes: No no i wanna see where this goes

Thadbastian and Niff:*Having sexy time*

Thadbastian:*On the floor naked*

Niff:*On Jeff's bed*

Wes:*Scared*Okay now we leave!*Runs away screaming*"MY VIRGIN EYES WILL NEVER BE THE THE SAME!

David:*Yells running after Wes*YOUR NOT A VIRGIN WES REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!WITH ME!

* * *

**Hehehe :3 i love Wes and Im finished plz review and favorite it would mean alot!Thanks for reading!:D **

**Stay Niffutiful(Niff and beautiful) and Rock on!**


End file.
